Many Android™ applications require, at the least, a user name and password, and possibly information of greater syntactic and semantic depth and breadth to access data or applications on one or more Android™ systems. Also users may have more than one account per Android™ application. For an authenticated user to access such applications and the data associated therewith he/she usually adopts substantially similar means for most if not all applications and accounts. Moreover, users tend to store the key information related thereto on third party accessible lists. Today, more websites and applications are generally insisting on the use of stronger usernames and passwords as well as layers of information and interaction before allowing access to, one or another part of, their application and data by a user. Moreover, websites and applications change their logging methods and processes from time-to-time to assure that only credible human users are allowed access. This makes access and retrieval secure but frustrating for the user.
Once a user is properly authenticated, to protect against undesired intrusion and manipulation whilst assuring that legitimate users can seamlessly access applications and data, a program that automatically and securely finds placeholder fields and data types and then securely fills in the necessary information is required. The methods and processes defined herein address this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,217 to Kennedy et al. discloses a system and method for populating a plurality of fields in an HTML based form rendered on a browser. Upon submittal of an inventive form, a web browser determines whether the user has completed any commonly used fields. If the fields have not been previously filled, data values are extracted and stored for future use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,254,569 to Goodman et al. discloses a system and method that employs machine learning techniques to automatically fill fields across a variety of web forms. In this way, the machine “learns” which data corresponds to particular fields. This learned information can be sent to a central database where it is aggregated with data collected from other users, resulting in a predictive method.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,953,597 to Ativanichayaphong et al. discloses a method and system for filling a graphical form in response to received speech input. This method includes generating grammar that corresponds to the form field, is based on a user profile and comprising a semantic interpretation string. The method creates an auto-fill event based on the generated grammar and a received speech utterance.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,234,561 to Bourdev discloses systems and techniques for autocompleting form fields based on observed values. This includes observing values entered in form field object and generating likelihood assessments for possible values to be entered in a current from field based on these observed values. These likelihood assessments indicate the relative probability of the possible values being entered in the current form field object and predicting a value for the current form field object based on the results of this assessment.
US Publication No. 2013/0104022 to Coon discloses a method for auto-filling information wherein a website is accessed on a device and a plurality of fields are analyzed, the location of the device is determined, and at least one field is filled with user information based on the location of the device.
Accordingly, there is need for methods and processes for automatically servicing user driven requests to find placeholder fields, fill them in with relevant data in a secure manner and securely communicated the data related thereto to the appropriate Android™ devices and/or applications. More particularly, there is need for methods and processes that allow authenticated users to automatically obtain and use the correct filled-in data that allows them to access or use any of a multiple number of Android™ applications and/or services.
This background information is provided as information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.